


I'm Sorry I Won't Live Long Enough.

by UnderTheSeaWritings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Kyoko silently shipping them on the sidelines is my religion, M/M, Nagito Komaeda is dying, Sad Ending, cute fluff in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheSeaWritings/pseuds/UnderTheSeaWritings
Summary: This was supposed to be a oneshot but I got interrupted and couldn't finish it so here is a single chapter lol





	1. Chapter 1

Komaeda sighed and shook his head.  
  
"This isn't a good idea, Naegi. You know I'm not even going to live long enough to live out my high school years."  
  
Naegi looked a little hurt after he said that, but bounced right back anyway.  
  
"You don't know that! You still have a chance of living!" He said this full of hope. Komaeda felt bad for him. Naegi didn't know that his condition had gotten even worse since the beginning of his high school career. His chance of living is a mere 23% survival rate. It was just his luck for something like this to happen. First Naegi confessed his love to him, and then his survival rate drops from before. He had already given up hope on being able to survive through his whole high school life, he knew he'd never graduate.  
  
"Naegi... my condition has gotten even worse, I wont make it even to my graduation. I don't want to hurt you by bringing your hopes up and then once I pass away you fall into despair." Komaeda cautioned.  
  
Naegi looked upset, but he didn't give up yet. He made his hand into a fist and moved it to his chest.  
"You don't know that! You have to have hope, Nagito! You can't let despair overcome you!" Naegi grabbed Komaeda's hands and held them tight.  
Komaeda knew that there was no escape from Naegi's firm grasp. He didn't mind though, what he was more embarrassed about was the usage of his given name. But he let Naegi continue.  
  
"There's always hope, and your 'bad luck' just finished right? So there's gotta be some light at the end of the tunnel, right?"  
Komaeda still wasn't sure. But he did agree, next had to be some overwhelming good luck, right?  
Komaeda smiled softly at Naegi.  
  
"Alright... you've convinced me. I accept your confession, though I'm still not sure why you would like to date trash like me. But sure we can date." He accepted.  
  
Naegi smiled but then it started to fade as he called himself trash. Naegi gave Komaeda a death glare. Which didn't last long because Naegi didn't really like to glare at people. But Komaeda got the message and quickly apologized to Naegi. Soon after they left the school fountain and went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

The two lucksters then went on their separate paths and left each other to their homes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day went in Komaeda's usual routine, first he got ready for school, he leaves the house and starts to walk there. He then meets up with Naegi at the gate of Hope's Peak Academy. They make some quick small talk and hurry along to their separate classes. A couple classes go by and the average strange Ultimate shenanigans happens (even though its nothing but average, this was normal for Komaeda). It is then their lunch break.  
  
Oh no.  
  
He forgot to grab his bento. Again.  
  
Komaeda sighed and starts to lie down under the shady tree and lounge. He closes his eyes and takes deep breaths, and just starts to think about Naegi while he waits.  
He then hears light footsteps behind the tree he is lying under. He assumes the most likely possibility is that it's Naegi. Knowing that, Komaeda opens his eyes and sits up against the tree instead of lying down. And sure enough, the optimistic brunette came stumbling over to Komaeda. Quite literally stumbling.  
  
Naegi's shoe was untied and caused him to trip, not once, but twice. The first time he caught himself, but the second time he tripped on a root and caused a bento box- no- two bento boxes to fly up into the air.  
  
Komaeda quickly stood up and grabbed Naegi's shoulders before he could fall face first into the hard dirt.  
"Hey are you okay, Naegi? I wouldn't want a symbol of hope like you to be hurt because of trash- er- I mean me." Komaeda cut himself off before he could continue to talk himself down and get into a rant, when he knew Naegi was more important right now.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. But I know what you were going to say, but I know you're trying. I'm still gonna bop you though." Naegi then lightly hit Komaeda on the head with his fist. Though he had a really hard time because one, he was really short, like a head shorter than Komaeda. And two, he knew Komaeda was trying hard to not put himself down.  
  
"Anyway, thank you, Komaeda. But... My bentos..." Naegi looked sorrowfully at the two bentos that were now lying on the ground. Komaeda let go of Naegi's shoulders and turned to look at the bentos behind him. He smiled softly and turned back to Naegi.  
  
"I'm sure your bento box- uh- boxes will still taste great! It's not like they've been open, right?" Komaeda calmly reassured Naegi. Though Naegi still wasn't so sure, he nodded anyway.  
  
"But uhm, why do you have two bento boxes?"  
  
Naegi's face got extremely flushed before he quickly ran over to the bento boxes to pick them up and dodge the question. He crouched down picked them up. Naegi stood up and turned back to Komaeda. He walked over to Komaeda, and held out one of the boxes. Komaeda, confused, tilten his head to the left and let out a small noise as if to ask if it was for him. Naegi gave a small nod and made a small noise of reassurance. Komaeda gently took the bento from Naegi, careful to make sure he didn't drop it. He opened the lid and saw words spelling out 'I love you'. There also seemed to be little faces made out of fresh foods that looked like they were Naegi and Komaeda.  
  
Komaeda looked up from the bento to Naegi, who's flushed face made him look like a tomato. Happy tears in Komaeda's eyes, he embraced Naegi. Naegi did the same and wrapped his arms around Komaeda's taller body.  
  
  
~~~~~A Few Days Later~~~~~  
  
  
Komaeda decides to return the favour for the bento from the other day he would meet Naegi at his classroom and walk him home today. His class was let out a little bit early anyway, he suspected it may have been his luck to be the cause of that. He waited patiently for Naegi's class to end. It felt like forever he had been waiting, but he knew he was just being extremely antsy.  
  
A few minutes go by and one of the students from Naegi's class comes out with her bag. She has long light purple hair with a small braid and a cold face, she's about 3 to 4 inches shorter than him. Komaeda assumes this must be Naegi's friend Kirigiri. She scanned Komaeda and must have recognized him as Naegi's friend. Kirigiri smirked and turned back to the classroom.  
  
"Hey, Naegi. Your 'friend' Komaeda is here."  
  
Everyone that was present in the classroom turned to look at Kirigiri and then to Naegi, who stood there a little shocked. He quickly gathered his things and rushed to the classroom door where Kirigiri and Komaeda were standing.  
  
"Ah!! Komaeda! Why are you here? Oh- Sorry if that sounded rude! It wasn't meant to be." Naegi struggled with finding the right words to say and ended up in a bigger hole.  
  
"No, it's alright Naegi! I just... wanted to meet you at your classroom and maybe walk you home today..? Ah.. I'm sorry I stepped out of my boundaries, trash like me shouldn't-" That was when Komaeda got interrupted by a bonk on the head from he one and only Naegi Makoto.  
  
"There is no need to apologize, I was just... confused is all."  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"There's no need to be, it's okay." Naegi tried to calm the upperclassmen in front of him.  
  
"Alright.. thank you."  
  
"There's really no need to be. You know I love you." Naegi said the last part in a hushed, quiet tone just in case of passerby possibly overhearing them. He wasn't quite ready for telling everybody about his relationship with Komaeda yet.  
  
That was when the two of them had noticed how quiet it had been. At the same time they both looked at the door when more than half of the 78th class was in the doorway watching them. There was Kirigiri (though she wasn't even trying to hide), Asahina, Hagakure, Maizono, Yamada, Ludenburg, Kuwata, and Enoshima. The only ones that weren't watching were Togami, Fukawa, Ogami, Owada, Ishimaru, Fujisaki, Ikusaba, and Naegi of course.  
  
Naegi and Komaeda (mostly Naegi) instantaneously got all flustered up, and all of the people that were in the doorway started to run away (with the exception of Kirigiri and Ludenburg). Naegi sighed. He just hoped they didn't hear the last part he had said. Naegi walked over to Kirigiri just to be sure that they couldn't hear the last part, Komaeda just stood there and watched awkwardly.  
  
"Hey, uhm, Kirigiri? What was the last thing you heard from me and Komaeda's conversation..?" Naegi was asking if she had heard him say 'I love you' in a round about way. Kirigiri just smirked.  
  
"I heard it all, but I only heard the last part extremely vaguely. I doubt most of the others heard it. If that's what you're worried about, I'm sure you're cover isn't blown quite yet, Naegi. But it was quite obvious from the start." Kirigiri whispered to Naegi. Naegi gave her a nervous smile and quickly thanked her. After that he walked back over to Komaeda and they started to walk the younger luckster home.  
  
Most of the walk to Naegi's house was in silence, but that was okay, it was a nice comforting silence that wasn't awkward.  
  
They eventually got to the house and they stood there on the porch for a minute talking to each other before Naegi went inside.  
  
"Thank you for walking me home, Nagito." Naegi thanked him and gave Komaeda a small flustered smile. Komaeda stopped at the use of his first name. Komaeda chuckled nervously.  
  
"Ah, it was no problem, I wanted to thank you in some way for the bento the other day, it was my pleasure, Naegi-"  
  
"..Makoto"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You can use my given name... I'm sorry that I didn't ask you if I could use yours.."  
  
"No no! It's fine! But uhm, it was my pleasure.. M.. Makoto."  
  
Naegi chuckled. Komaeda and Naegi stood there for awhile just staring longingly at each other, for them it didn't feel awkward, it felt natural.  
  
"Hey, Nagito? Could you close your eyes for a second..? And maybe bend your legs a little?"  
  
"Huh? Sure?" Komaeda, doing bent his knees and closed his eyes. Naegi was a little nervous, but he stood on his tippy toes and gave Komaeda a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
  
  
~~~~~A Month later~~~~~  
  
  
"I love you, My Hope."  
  
"I love you too, Nagito."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"Impossible, because I love you times one hundred."  
  
"Oh yeah? I love you times infinity."  
  
"I love you times the multiverse."  
  
"But you just said you loved my times a hundred."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...crud."  
  
They were sitting on the floor of Naegi's room, they had been studying, but thing's didn't go as planned. It just turned into the two of them fighting over who loves who more. Naegi looked towards the door and saw an eye looking into his room at them.  
  
"Oh hey, I'm gonna be right back, I gotta do something."  
  
"Huh? Alright."  
  
Naegi stood up and ran to the door, the person watching ran as well. Naegi opened the door and chased his sister down the hallway.  
  
"Komaru!! Get back here!!"  
  
"NEVERRRRRR!!! YOU HAVE NO PROOF!"  
  
"No, that's wrong! You saying I don't have proof is proof enough!"  
  
All the while, Komaeda was sitting in Naegi's bedroom on the floor with an open text book chuckling.

~~~~ Two months later ~~~~

"Makoto? What year is it..?" Komaeda inquirys softly.

"It's 2019, Nagito." Naegi replies patiently.

Komaeda's memory was getting worse and worse at this point, he barely would remember his own name if he wasn't reminded everyday by Naegi. And his chance of survival was a low 7% chance.

"Thank you, my Sunshine."

Naegi smiled softly and gave Komaeda a small peck on the cheek. Causing Komaeda's face to become tinted with a dull pink colour.

Komaeda crouched down a little to give Naegi his own peck. Though Komaeda missed Naegi's cheek and kissed the tip of his nose. They both giggled softly and put their foreheads together.

~~~~ Three weeks later ~~~~

"Makoto, no- I- I can't dance-!" Komaeda protested as Naegi dragged him (litterally by the wrist) into his own dinning room.

"Neither can I! But there is no harm in trying, right? Plus it'll be fun!" Naegi suggested cheerfully.

"I suppose that's true..." Komaeda was a little bit reluctant, but if it would make Naegi happy he would gladly do it for the other.

Naegi let go of Komaeda's wrist and unlocked his phone and opened up TubeYou. He started to play the song "Put Your Head on My Shoulder" by Paul Anka. It was the nice soft type of music they both liked. They appreciated all types of music, but the calm, soft ones were always their favorites.

Naegi put his phone on the table and walked back over to Komaeda.

"S-so uhm... How are we supposed to do this...?"

Naegi thought about it for a moment.

"We can just hold each other and sway"

"But our height difference might make it rather difficult M-... M-.. Ma..."

"Makoto, and you do have a point..."

"Mmmmm you could stand on my feet..? That might help"

Naegi nodded and smiled. They danced until it was time for Naegi to go home.

~~~~ A month later ~~~~

Naegi got a call from a hospital nearby in the middle of class. It was from Komaeda's doctor. There was going to be no chance that he would survive the night.

Naegi broke down right in the school hallway. After that day he would never get to see Komaeda alive again.

~~~~ An hour later ~~~~

Naegi's parents picked him up and drove him to see Komaeda at the hospital. All through the car ride he was a crying mess.

When they got there he told the woman at the counter that he was here to see Nagito Komaeda. She escorted him and his parents there.

~~~~ 7 Minutes later ~~~~

Komaeda was relived but anxious to see Naegi, he had taken him out of class because of his illnesses. He couldn't remember much of anything at this point. All he remembered was that he was in a hospital, he was dying, and Naegi was his lover. Though he could never remember Naegi's name.

~~~~ 20 seconds later ~~~~

Naegi ran up to Komaeda's hospital bed, he could practically see the life being drained out from his body.

"Na- Nagito... I..." He managed to sputter out through tears.

"Nagito... That's my name, isn't it? And you're my boyfriend, M... Ma.." Komaeda struggled to remember.

"Makoto, it's Makoto. But just... Just call me 'sunshine', alright..?" This was a painful try to get him to remember. To remember all the bentos they had under the tree, all the giggles, all the hand holding, all the memories in general.

"Okay, My Sunshine." Komaeda didn't remember, but he did try his best.

Naegi gave him a pained smile, tears streaming down his cheeks and landing on Komaeda's blanket.

Komaeda reached up to Naegi face and rubbed his tears away.

"Please don't cry for me."

This just ended up in more tears to come falling down. Naegi couldn't stop himself and he knew it. How could he stop himself anyway when his lover was dying right in front of him?

~~~~ An hour later ~~~~

Komaeda's heartbeat was becoming weaker and weaker by the minute. Naegi sat there next to him holding his lover's hands, feeling the warmth from the other slowly but surely dying out.

They all watched the heart moniter in different manners; Naegi in a panic, Komaeda in a saddened manner, and the doctor in a nonchalant way.

"My Sunshine..?"

Naegi whipped his head around worriedly to look at Komaeda.

"What is it, Nagito?"

Komaeda took a deep breath, not knowing how much longer he had.

"I am so sorry I couldn't live long enough to marry you one day, I love you, My Hope-..."

And then there was a silence.

~~~~ 4 seconds later ~~~~

.... Then what had followed was an extremely long note.

Naegi's face contorted into a look of panic. Eyes widened, brows curved up slightly, tears streaming, mouth opened. He jolted up to look at the moniter.

The line had gone flat.

A laugh that was panicked slipped from Naegi's lips.

"No no. This- this can't be real, this has to be a dream. This is a dream, right? This- this isn't reality, if I pinch myself I'll wake up and everything will be okay. He'll be okay. He'll be alive. Right!... Right...?"

Naegi pinched himself, he faltered. He let out a pained scream before he fell to the ground, crying.

Komaru and his parents came running in to comfort him, but to no avail.


End file.
